El regalo mas grande
by Erendy Asakura
Summary: Un songfic de la cancion de tizziano y amaia


**Tema: El regalo más grande****  
****Artista: Tiziano Ferro & Amaia Montero****  
****Álbum: A mi edad**

**Quiero hacerte un regalo  
Algo dulce, algo raro. . .  
No un regalo común  
De los que perdiste o nunca abriste  
Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste**

**La tradición lo marca debo darle un regalo, pero que regalo le puedo dar, a la persona que me a dado todo, a la mujer que me da la fuerza para levantarme por la mañana, a la dueña de mi corazón a my querida Anna.**

De los que abres y lloras  
Estas feliz y no finges  
En este día de septiembre  
Te dedicaré el regalo más grande

A pasado ya un año, desde aquel día, el día mas feliz de mi vida, el día en que me convertí en tu honorable esposa Yoh Asakura, tu que me as dado todo, tu fuerza tu cariño tu comprensión y todo el amor del mundo en resumen todo le que tengo y que me importa, y es por eso que quiero agradecerte con el regalo mas grande que alguien te haya dado

**Quiero entregar tu sonrisa a la luna y que  
De noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti  
Porque tu amor para mí es importante  
Y no me importa lo que diga la gente porque**

**Tú me regalas tantas cosas sin darte cuenta, cada sonrisa de buenos días, cada beso de buenas nuches, cada caricia sin un horario tantos recuerdos como para escribir canciones **

Aun silencio se que me protegías y sé  
Que aún cansada tu sonrisa no marcharía  
Mañana sale de viaje me llevaré tu presencia  
Para que no se vaya y siempre vuelva  
Regalo más grande regalo más grande. . .

Eres un tonto lo sabes, me as hecho adicta a tu presencia, seguidora de tus besos, tu mi eterna compañía ya no puedo estar lejos de ti ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello, eres mi salvación mi querido Yoh eres _mi conjuro contra la mala_ jornada eres tu mi pedazo de cielo eres tu el que me levanta por las mañanas

Yo quiero que me regales  
Un sueño escondido  
O nunca entregado  
De esos que no pueda abrir  
Delante de mucha gente  
Porque el regalo más grande  
Solo es nuestro para siempre

Me pregunto que estarás haciendo en estos momentos, a lo mejor echado bajo un árbol o paseando con tus amigos tal ves estés perdido sin tener ni idea de nuestro aniversario, pero no importa, sabes, como eres siempre te e amado aunque si me preguntas que quiero de regalo seria para siempre estar a tu lado.

**  
Quiero entregar tu sonrisa a la luna y que  
De noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti  
Porque tu amor para mi es importante  
Y no me importa lo que diga la gente porque**

**Aun no se como fue que me convertiste en esto Anna, yo era del todo tranquilidad y silencio, despreocupado nunca me estreso ni el mas horrible sufrimiento y mas sin embargo, aquí me tienes recorriendo medio Japón buscándote un regalo, tal ves si dejara de pensar en ti me concentraría en otra cosa y encontraría la respuesta… hhhaaay pero como puedo hacer eso si tu estas en cada momento, y es que te veo en todas partes en el azul del cielo tu reflejo, los rayos del sol son tu cabello, el viento que es tu voz clamando lo que es bello y al llegar noche con sus secretos, y tu sonrisa adornando el firmamento, esta se convierte en la protagonista de mis mas increíbles sueños. **

Aun en silencio sé que me protegías y sé  
Que aún cansada tu sonrisa no marcharía  
Mañana sale de viaje me llevaré tu presencia  
Para que entiendas que

Aun no entiendo como lo haces, como es que a sin decir ni una sola palabra me consuelas, aun sin que estés cerca se que me estas acuidadando y como es que solo con una mirada logra trasformar el universo en un lugar seguro para que estemos los dos solo y juntos como debe ser…

Oigo tus pasos ya as llegado

**Cierro la puerta no lo e encontrado**

Corro hacia a ti no puedo mas

**Te acercas a mí, yo solo te abrazo**

Pero este no es cualquier abrazo, si lo se mi amor lo puedo sentir… te amo… decimos los dos al unísono te amo… y con un beso sellamos el pacto

Y si llegará ahora el fin que sea en un abismo  
No para odiarme sino para intentar volar y…  
Y si te niega todo esta extrema agonía  
Si aun la vida te negara, respira la mía  
Y estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrarte  
Y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba  
No quiero hacerme daño más amor, amor, amor. . .

**Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz **

Nunca pensé volver a sonreír

**Tantas cosas que han pasando**

Tanta tristeza en nuestro pasado

**Pero ya no será como fue **

Ya no abra dolor y ni sufrimiento

Quiero entregar tu sonrisa a la luna y que  
De noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti  
Porque tu amor para mi es importante  
Y no me importa lo que diga la gente porque  
Amor negado amor robado y nunca devuelto  
Un amor tan grande como el tiempo y en ti me pierdo  
Amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí en frente 

**Resignados a la realidad nos separamos **

Como esperando algo nos miramos

**-Perdona no haberte comprado un regalo **

-Ha, nadie mas tonto que tu Asakura, no entiendes que el regalo mas grande…

-Eres tú

-Eres tú

-Eres tú. . .eres tú

**Silencias mi boca con tu dedo **

-No

**Dices firmemente**

-Estas equivocado

**Te miro algo inseguro, un miedo recorre mi cuerpo **

Agacho la cabeza la verdad no se que espero la atmósfera cambia no creo que sea bueno

**Te miro de nuevo se que algo esta sucediendo**

Silencio dice tantas cosas

**Silencio solo espera un momento**

Me lleno de valor, no pensé lo difícil que seria esto

**-Anna sucede algo **

-Yoh yo… me detengo un momento. Estoy embarazada

De nuevo silencio

Una sonrisa, un abrazo y un beso

Con palabras al viento 

El regalo más grande

Ok esto es por mi cumpleaños que es hoy 11 de marso (viva yo :P) ojala a mi me dieran un regalo tan grande, bueno lo sabré al final del día si me mandan unos reviews ese seria el mejor regalo

Bueno no se burle por que unas partes me salieron mega cursis creo que debo dejar de leer a Mario Benedetti de quien por cierto use la frase: tus ojos son _mi conjuro contra la mala jornada_ del poema "te quiero"(es que soy su fan)

OK dejen comentarios es el primer songfic que hago a ver si me animo a hacer mas

A y los que leen una semana en guerra no se preocupen mañana subo el capitulo de viernes es como un regalo solo se me dejan reviews en este (a no se crean)

Y también publique otro fic llamado orquesta es el inicio y esta algo flojo pero prometo mejorar y es que un día mientras ensañaba en la orquesta de mi escuela me puse a pensar lo divertido que seria estar en una orquesta con el elenco de Shaman King y bueno esto salió algunas van a ser experiencias mías y mis compañeros de orquesta a los que les falta un tornillo o asta dos.

Además hoy es el único día que pondré mi foto para que me conozcan me imaginaban así, con esa cara por que yo no :p


End file.
